The present invention pertains generally to stands on which two or more potted plants may be supported for display purposes. Potted plants are commonly used about homes and other structures to enhance their appearance and impart visual pleasure to the resident or passersby. Commonly large potted plants for outdoor use are sold with wire hangers to permit suspension of the potted plant from an overhead support, for example, the eave of a roof, a driveway light, etc. Accordingly the plants are necessarily located not by choice but rather by the location of existing structures to hang same from.
The prior art does show various structures for supporting multiple potted plants on a single support, such being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,319 shows various sized pots for plants supported on horizontal tubular frame members of an umbrella-like structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,641 discloses an assembly with several horizontal arms each terminating in a pot supporting ring intended for obscuring the exposed end of a well casing to which the arms are clamped by a cap screwed in place on the casing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,457 discloses a bracket with multiple rings for reception of potted plants with provision for screwed attachment of the bracket to a supporting post or pole. The plants so supported are grouped in pairs and located adjacent the post or pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,323 shows a plant holder with horizontal arms 6 terminating in hooks 28 for hanging basket planters.